This invention relates generally to water treatment systems and methods.
An article titled as “synthesis of novel sulfonated polybenzimidazole and preparation of cross-linked membranes for fuel cell application”, POLYMER Volume 48, Issue 19, 10 Sep. 2007, pages 5556-5564, discloses sulfonated poly[2,20-(p-oxydiphenylene)-5,50-bibenzimidazole] (SOPBI), prepared by post-sulfonation reaction of the parent polymer, poly[2,20-(p-oxydiphenylene)-5,50-bibenzimidazole] (OPBI), may be used in membranes for fuel cells. Fuel cells are devices that convert chemical energies from fuels into electricity through chemical reactions and membranes are individual components separate from electrodes of the fuel cells.
Differently, electrolytic cells are electrochemical cells in which energies from applied voltages are used to drive otherwise nonspontaneous reactions and, as is disclosed in the international patent application publication No. WO 2008/035092 A1, are sometimes used in water treatment systems and methods, for example, to produce hypochlorite, such as sodium hypochlorite and potassium hypochlorite, for controlling levels of microorganisms in water circulation systems. Currently available water treatment systems and methods are unsatisfactory in the productivity of hypochlorite and the energy consumption of the electrolytic cell. Therefore, there is a need for new and/or improved water treatment systems and methods.